


Matter

by CurrentlySobbingat2am



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlySobbingat2am/pseuds/CurrentlySobbingat2am





	1. Chapter 1

It's 3am.   
You're thirsty.   
You open the fridge, and the light washes over you like a hello.  
You grab the pitcher of peach iced tea that sits in your fridge.   
The plastic handle is cold against your hand. You set your cup down.  
Sirens break the silence of the night. You pour the iced tea as the sirens go silent, little obedient children running to where their screams will not be heard.  
The cup is full.   
You keep pouring.   
The cup overflows and there is tea on the floor.  
Your socks are wet.   
You pour until the pitcher is empty and you are swimming.  
You are cold and alone.  
It does not matter.


	2. Shouting in the streets

There is shouting in the streets.  
There are flames dancing in the night air.   
There are mothers, fathers, children, siblings crying out.  
They are holding signs stained with blood and tears.  
Grief and rage coat the faces of the protesters, a strange and suffocating rain.  
They cannot see, but they cry out anyway, hoping to be heard.  
Crying and screaming for those whose voices were silenced.  
They scream with every ounce of breath in their lungs so another friend, another soulmate, another child will never have to cry out,  
"I CAN'T BREATHE."  
The trigger is pulled anyway.

Those people in their glass towers, in their finely pressed suits, they look on with disinterest.  
They say, "That's so sad."

The cameras cut.

They don't mean it.  
They never do.  
To them, you don't matter.

#blacklivesmatter


End file.
